namanya petrikor
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Itu namanya petrikor. Aroma alami yang dihasilkan saat hujan jatuh di tanah kering, namanya petrikor." au. kinda, surrealism. [proyek petrikor, bagian tiga]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **W** **arning: AU. agak surealis. prolog sebelum mereka saling surat menyurat.**

* * *

 _namanya petrikor_

 _third part of petrichor project_

 _[proyek petrikor, bagian tiga]_

* * *

Gemericik hujan turun hari itu. Kecil namun lama-lama kian menderas.

Sedangkan sepasang muda-mudi asyik-asyik saja duduk bersimpuh di teras rumah. Menyaksikan tetesan air yang senantiasa berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Si perempuan sibuk menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, bermain-main dengan air hujan yang turun dari genting rumahnya. Iseng, ia mempercikkan tangannya yang basah ke wajah seorang pemuda, kekasihnya yang bersurai pirang.

"Aduh, aduh, Hinata, hentikan!" Lelaki itu berseru. Mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah akibat ulah sang pujaan hati.

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa lepas. Merasa lucu akan reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Melihat Hinatanya yang terlihat sangat bahagia, lelaki itu turut tersenyum. Lalu malah ikut-ikut menjulurkan tangan, bermain air, ciprat-cipratan, saling membasahi tubuh masing-masing.

"Baik-baik, sudah cukup," Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti terlebih dahulu. Mengingat hujan semakin deras dan tubuh mereka juga nyaris kuyup, dingin rasanya.

Naruto hanya menurut.

Lama terdiam, gadis bersurai indigo itu menyaksikan gerimis yang tak berhenti-berhenti. Meski begitu, tanah di bawahnya belum terlalu basah.

Tanpa sadar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hmmm," gumamnya pelan, "Aroma apa ini? Sedap sekali," katanya kala itu, "Naruto, aku sangat suka bau hujan seperti ini!"

Manis dan wangi. Itulah yang tercium oleh hidung Hinata. Aroma unik yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Bak candu saja.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sebelum ikut menghela napasnya, menghirup aroma hujan yang kata Hinata, ia sangat suka.

"Itu namanya petrikor," lelaki beriris _sapphire_ itu menjelaskan. Hinata menoleh, memperhatikan dengan saksama. "Aroma alami yang dihasilkan saat hujan jatuh di tanah kering, namanya petrikor, Hinata," sebaris senyum mengakhiri ucapannya.

Hinata tak menjawab, namun dirinya merasa senang mendapatkan informasi baru tentang bau hujan itu. Petrikor, toh. Batinnya kala itu. Diam-diam, ia mencatat baik-baik namanya di dalam otak.

Naruto, yang masih tersenyum, mengusap-usap pelan surai lembut milik Hinata dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku ingin mengabadikan petrikor ini," ujar gadis berpendar _amethyst_ itu tiba-tiba, "Agar aku bisa dengan bebas menghirupnya kapan pun aku mau."

Mendengarnya, Naruto tertawa, lebar dan bahagia. "Iya, nanti. Kapan-kapan," jawabnya. Makin mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang tadinya beraturan, "Akan kubantu kau menyimpan segala tentang petrikor ini."

Lalu kemudian, kilatan petir terlihat. Hinata sedikit takut, terlihat dari badannya yang agak bergetar. Tapi rasa takutnya menghilang saat ingat ada Naruto di sisinya.

Tak lama, gemuruh guntur ikut terdengar. Hujan makin menderas, langit makin menggelap. Angin tak mau kalah, rupanya. Ikut berembus kencang menemani tetesan-tetesan air itu turun ke bumi.

Harusnya gadis itu merasa dingin. Namun tidak sama sekali. Sebab mereka saling bergenggaman tangan. Tetap dalam posisi menikmati hujan hingga langit berhenti menangis. Lalu ia melihat warna-warni muncul di atas sana, pelangi. Kanvas yang terbentang di angkasa tidaklah gelap lagi, teranglah sudah.

Namun sayang, bau petrikor telah hilang. Padahal ia belum sempat mengabadikannya. Rasa sedih dan kecewa terbersit sedikit dalam benak.

Naruto sadar dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. Berusaha menghibur Hinata bukan lewat kata-kata.

Setelah lama terdiam, si lelaki memutuskan untuk memecah hening, "Hei, Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujarnya membuka konversasi.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mendiskusikan segalanya dengan yang terkasih, pemuda berkulit tan menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan, "Bulan depan, aku berencana untuk bekerja di luar kota. Luar kota yang jauh di sana."

Tanpa sadar, genggaman makin mengerat dan makin mengerat lagi. Hinata yang melakukannya.

"Tapi bukankah minggu lalu kamu juga habis dari luar kota?" Kini, netranya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, tolong jangan menangis," Naruto segera menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Diusap-usapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat lemah jika melihat kekasihnya harus meneteskan air mata, apalagi bila itu karena dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi ini harus kulakukan. Sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap di kota ini, Hinata," nada lelaki itu seperti diliputi oleh penyesalan.

"Lalu kapan kamu akan kembali?" Gadis itu tak menyerah, terus mendesak jawaban yang kiranya bisa membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tenang.

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban, "Aku tak tahu, sayang. Maaf."

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata benar-benar jatuh dari pelupuk Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin menyaksikan hujan bersamamu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku —aku ingin mengabadikan petrikor denganmu, Naruto!"

Lelaki itu segera membawa Hinata dalam kungkungannya. Mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu yang kini tengah bergetar hebat.

"Kita masih bisa berkirim surat, bukan? Maka akan kukirimkan juga rinduku, bahkan petrikor itu bila perlu. Lewat ukiran pena, sebuah amplop dan secarik kertas, Hinata."

* * *

A/N: akhirnya petrichor project selesai. terima kasih sudah membaca. mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kekurangan. selesai ditulis 29 jan 19


End file.
